In addition to the traditional touch technology that can detect the touch position, a force touch technology capable of detecting a magnitude of a force of the force touch has emerged with the development of touch display technologies. The force touch can achieve the more convenient human-computer interaction. A force-sensing sensor is an essential element for achieving the force touch. The force-sensing sensor is integrated on the display panel. A connecting line is provided between the force-sensing sensor and a driving chip. The driving chip provides the force-sensing sensor with a bias voltage via the connecting line, and receives a signal output by the force-sensing sensor via the connecting line, so as to detect the force touch.
At present, the force-sensing sensor is generally disposed in a non-display area in the periphery of the display panel. The non-display area is usually also provided with a driving circuit and various signal lines. It is necessary to provide signal lines corresponding to the force-sensing sensor. Thus, this can occupy relatively large space of the non-display area, which is disadvantageous to the design of a narrow frame.